The Straight One
by zyrea
Summary: Jack panics, there is a revelation, and Crow is deeply offended. Harry/Yusei, follows on from 'Dance' but it's not completely necessary to have read it.


Not mine. Ah well.

AN: This is something of a reaction to 'Dance'. You don't necessarily need to read that first, but it might make more sense if you do.

Thanks to Sky's Eternity, for the kind of comment fics are made of XD

The Straight One

It took about a week for everyone to realise that Harry and Yusei maybe, possible, might be an item. This wasn't because they were keeping it a secret, really. It was just that neither of them were the type of person to go around flaunting a new relationship. So if Yusei spared a little more time on meals and took slightly longer breaks, or Harry lingered in the garage when he had some free time, no one really noticed, and if they did, they figured the raven-haired wizard had finally gotten through to Yusei about his workaholic nature. The new couple were fine with that, and didn't really think about it. After all, there were more important things going on.

Like Jack trying to act cool while panicking internally when Crow had jokingly asked what he was getting Carly as a 'welcome home/congratulations on your promotion' gift.

Well, it was funnier at least.

"Calm down Jack, you've got time. Carly won't be back until tomorrow morning, and she'd be happy with anything you got her." Harry had long since given up trying to hide a grin at his unfortunate flatmate. Really, who'd have ever thought they'd see Jack Atlas fidget like an anxious child.

"It must be perfect! Jack Atlas does not give substandard gifts." Jack was at this point rifling through the cupboards in the kitchen. What he expected to find in there, Harry had no idea. Actually, Jack being in the kitchen at all seemed completely redundant as he'd been banned from touching anything after that one time he'd tried to make pancakes.

Pancakes are not meant to be florescent green. Nor are they meant to be flammable, at least not that much.

"Look Jack, just go and get her some flowers. She'll be ecstatic. Maybe take her to dinner." Under his breath Harry added "Maybe stop dancing around like a bloody pansy and ask her on a date already."

"Flowers. That could work. What kind of flowers though? Where do you even get flowers around here?" The split second of calm Jack had at the suggestion fled.

"Jack, stop." Harry was finally fed up with the chatter. The blond duellist wasn't meant to be this worked up, it was weird. Cute, kind of, in a lovesick sort of way, but how the man had managed to mix arrogance and insecurity into what Harry had started calling Jack's 'Carly-mode' was beginning to wear a little.

"One. You are Jack Atlas. Anything you pick she will love. "The wizard was aware that this could possibly make Jack's ego worse, but he was beyond caring at this point. "Two, there are flowers growing in that little park a few streets over. Go pick some of the wild ones in the morning, but don't get caught, 'cause it's probably not allowed."

"Pick flowers?" The idea was completely foreign to Jack, and it showed on his face.

"Yes Jack, pick flowers. Carly will appreciate the effort." Harry remembered Hermione giggling in a completely out of character way when Ron had brought her hand-picked flowers once. It seemed to have a good result anyway. "A king must never be too proud to show his intended queen he cares."

Harry caught the look on Jack's face and continued before he could launch into his usual round of denials and 'royal proclamations'.

"Look Jack, everyone knows you like Carly. Except, maybe, Carly, and I think even she might be beginning to get suspicious. She likes you too. Just ask her out already." Harry paused, and shifted a little uncomfortably for a moment. "You pushed me and Yusei together. Maybe you didn't mean to, but you did. I want to help you now. If that means locking you and Carly in a closet then I will. I'll probably have help too."

"You wouldn't dare." Jack was looking a little worried though.

"Oh Blondie, you have no idea how much I'd enjoy it." With that Harry sauntered out of the kitchen, grin back in place as he headed downstairs to the garage where he knew his new boyfriend would be.

The wizard smiled as he spotted Yusei, and was just making his way over when Jack finally reacted.

"It's not like I could take her dancing on random balconies like you and Yusei! Harry, get back here, flowers aren't enough. Harry!"

"So give her ramen already! And get the hell out of my kitchen. Merlin it's like trying to coach a teenager who's just discovered girls."

Yusei glanced up, offering a small smile. "Jack being Jack?"

"Oh you have no idea." Raising his voice Harry continued, "If I don't get a call tomorrow night at some stupid time in the morning from a hyper Carly then so help me Merlin Jack I am sending her your underwear _and _locking you two in a closet." With that he leaned down to his amused boyfriend for a kiss.

Unnoticed on the opposite side of the room Crow and Akiza stared while Bruno sniggered.

"Why didn't anyone think of threatening Jack's underwear before?"

"What? What are you talking about? What were _they _talking about? Why is Harry kissing Yusei?

Bruno shot Akiza a confused look at this. "I'd assume Harry and Yusei are kissing because they're together."

Akiza just looked even more frustrated at this, and Crow's shock was morphing into confusion. "What is going on?"

"Well, yeah, I'll admit Yusei and Harry is a bit of a surprise, but they seem like they suit each other. You can't say that Jack pining over Carly is a shock though. You'd have to be blind not to notice the way he looks at her."

"But you're the one who said Jack and Harry were flirting all the time! Back at the dance, when they showed up together!" Crow's face was beginning to redden.

Everyone was now staring at Bruno like he'd grown a second head. The blue-haired mechanic was beginning to look distinctly hunted.

"Well, yeah, but it was awful. Like, joking and stuff. It never seemed serious, and there was always Carly..."

"But- Flirting!" It looked like Akiza didn't know whether to be happy for their reporter friend or disappointed at the lost chance to fangirl.

"Friendly flirting." Bruno was quick to add. He glanced over to where Jack was leafing through magazines for inspiration, and then to Yusei, who was crouched down by his Runner, Harry leaning on the wall beside him. "Besides, can you honestly say they would have worked? They'd end up murdering each other over the coffee machine. And anyway, Jack always seemed like to straight one."

Silence. Then-

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? 'Jack's the straight one'? He won't go outside without spending hours staring into a mirror! He completely takes over the bathroom with all his beauty crap. He dresses completely in white all the time! Like, really white, blinding. What kind of 'straight' guy never gets a speck of dirt on him? I'm way more straight than him!" Crow's red face was really clashing with his hair now as he kept ranting.

"Actually, Jack really does come across as heterosexual most of the time. Arrogant yeah, vain too, but he's still got all that alpha male posturing thing going for him." Akiza was staring at the oblivious blond thoughtfully.

"But he's a jerk!"

"A lot of straight guys are jerks, honey. It's a fact of life."

Bruno had been edging towards the door as they were talking. Seeing Crow's confused and indignant expression, he couldn't help one last parting shot. "Yeah honey, fact of life. And the whole 'blinding white coat' thing? Really not helping you out here." He ran.

The two raven haired males glanced up from across the room as a crash rang through the room, followed by a yelp and swearing.

Green eyes met blue, and they agreed silently not to get involved. Still, noticing Jack wasn't a part of the commotion was curious.

"What do you think happened this time?" Yusei straightened up, rolling his shoulders to loosen the stiffness caused from hunching over for so long.

Harry eyed the door warily. "I don't know and I don't think I want to. I heard Akiza muttering something about 'Queen Jack' earlier."

"'Queen Jack'?" Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, just doesn't sound right does it."

"Hmm," Yusei accepted the offered drink, hand lingering a little before pulling back. "Well, even when we were teenagers, everyone always said he came across as the straight one of the team."

XXxxXX

So completely not what I had in my head when I started this. All of two lines are the same, actually.

Edit: I had to upload this three times before it actually worked dammit, why does technology hate me?


End file.
